


Se busca

by Bosqueyneblina



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosqueyneblina/pseuds/Bosqueyneblina
Summary: Minhyuk ha perdido a Dambi y se pone a buscarla por medio de los anuncios de "Se busca". Recibe una llamada asegurándole que tienen a su perrita y que debe ir a la dirección indicada. Allí encontrará no sólo a su querida Dambi, sino también el amor...





	Se busca

Perder a Dambi fue lo peor que me había pasado en la semana.

El haber obtenido un contrato exclusivo como cantante en una disquera prestigiosa, no me permitía pasar mucho tiempo con mi perrita Dambi, quien había estado conmigo desde hacía 13 años, ni poder cuidarla adecuadamente. Amaba mi trabajo, pero también a mi perrita.

Eso me ponía en aprietos porque no me gustaba contratar a personas ajenas para que la cuidaran. Mis padres vivían en otra ciudad y no me gustaba molestarlos. Por eso les pedía a mis amigos para que lo hicieran, aunque fuera un poco incómodo pedir ese favor. I.M. y Hyungwon eran los que me ayudaban cuando podían.

Debido a un compromiso (ir a un concierto en otra ciudad), le llamé a I.M. para que se hiciera cargo de ella durante unos días. No iba a poder, así que no tuve más remedio que pedirle el favor a mi amigo Hyungwon. Aprecio mucho a mi amigo, al que conozco desde la infancia, pero debo decir que es muy despistado y eso me preocupaba.

Cuando regresé a la ciudad, me dio la mala noticia: Dambi se le había escapado. Había ido con ella al parque, se quedó dormido en una banca y cuando despertó, la perra ya no estaba allí. Se me vino el mundo abajo.

–Perdóname, Minhyuk, sabes cuán caótico es mi patrón de sueño –me dijo Hyungwon, apenado.

–Está bien, Hyungwon, sólo te pido que me ayudes a buscarla –le respondí sabiendo que yo era responsable de que eso sucediera.

Pusimos anuncios de “SE BUSCA” en los postes de mi vecindario y en los de su vecindario, además de las redes sociales en Internet, con la esperanza de que alguien llamara.

En las noches me la imaginaba sufriendo en las calles, pasando hambre, o incluso muerta, y eso me ponía de los nervios.

Finalmente, recibí una llamada.

–¿Hola?

–¿Sí, diga?

–¿Habla el dueño de Dambi?

Me emocioné mucho al escuchar su nombre.

–Sí, sí soy yo. ¿Sabe algo sobre ella?

–Sí, la encontré en un parque hace unos días. Por la foto en Monstagram, creo que es ella. Le voy a dar una dirección para que pase por ella. Va a preguntar por Shownu, él sabrá qué hacer.

Anoté la dirección y hacia allí me dirigí lo más rápido posible.

Esperé de todo, menos encontrarme ante un letrero con “Monbebe” puesto en él. Un restaurante para perros. El paraíso para aquellos que gustan de consentir a sus amigos caninos.

Al entrar vi cómo el dueño del lugar atendía a su clientela, a varias personas con sus perros. Era muy atractivo. Alto, fornido y de piel canela; realmente perfecto. Me acerqué a él.

–Hola, ¿es usted Shownu?

–Hola. Sí, soy yo –miraba intensamente y eso me puso un poco nervioso.

–Soy el dueño de Dambi. Me dieron esta dirección para pasar a recogerla.

–Ah, sí, ella está allí –y me indicó el lugar donde ella estaba descansando en una camita.

En cuanto escuchó mi voz, alzó la cabeza y corrió hacia mí. Mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo; recuperé la paz.

–Disculpa, dónde quedaron mis modales. Soy Minhyuk. Mucho gusto.

–Mucho gusto –me dijo, dándome un apretón de manos muy cálido.

–¿Podría saber cómo la encontraron?

–Mi amigo Jooheon la encontró en un parque cerca de donde renta. Vive en un departamento donde no se permiten perros, por lo cual me pidió de favor que la cuidara mientras encontraba al dueño.

–Gracias. Si le debo algo de dinero por cuidarla, por favor di…

–No, no es nada. Es una perrita muy tranquila y fue un placer cuidar de ella.

–Gracias. Ella significa mucho para mí.

Intenté ponerle la correa para llevármela caminando, pero se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y se acostó. No lo pude creer. Tuve que cargarla hacia la salida.

–Tráela cuando quieras. Creo que le gusta la compañía de otros perros.

–Claro. De verdad muchas gracias.

Y lo hice. Cuando tenía tiempo libre, sobre todo los fines de semana, la llevaba a ese lugar. Shownu me inspiraba confianza. Se veía que amaba a los perros y su trabajo lo hacía feliz.

Un día me atreví a pedirle de favor que cuidara de ella mientras salía a dar uno de mis acostumbrados conciertos.

–Te lo agradecería infinitamente. Te puedo dar para el alimento y todo lo que requieras.

–No es necesario. Si lo hago, lo haré porque quiero hacerlo –me dijo–, además le hará compañía a mi perrita. Te daré mi número de teléfono para que me envíes mensajes cuando regreses. Vivo aquí arriba del local, así que ya sabes dónde pasar por ella si llegas tarde. Siempre ando por aquí.

La cuidó por tres ocasiones, pero siempre pasaba a recogerla en la tarde, sin entrar a su departamento. La cuarta vez fue diferente.

Llegué muy tarde porque mi vuelo se atrasó y quería verla, así que pasé al hogar de Shownu, aunque no fuera una hora oportuna.

–Disculpa la hora, pero deseaba pasar por Dambi de una vez. Ya sé que es tarde...

–Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche –me dijo, seriamente, mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para mí. Sabía qué significaba ese gesto. Entré. Esperaba no arrepentirme luego, pero ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Me besó y le correspondí. Fue el inicio de la vorágine amorosa. 

Era muy bueno en la cama, el mejor de mis amantes. Era dulce y apasionado cuando quería, sabía cómo hacerme sentir amado y complacerme, como si me conociera de años. Nos complementábamos y había química, no lo podía negar. 

A partir de allí, nuestros encuentros fueron haciéndose cada vez más frecuentes, y yo deseaba más y más, y ese sentimiento no me gustaba porque me hacía sentir vulnerable.

Debido a mi vida errática, no tenía pareja. Hacía tiempo que no estaba en una relación estable y, para ser sincero, no creí necesitar a alguien. Si quería, me encontraba con amantes para matar mis horas de soledad, pero sin llegar nunca a más.

Shownu era diferente. Cuando empecé a platicar con él, a convertirse en algo más íntimo, él me escuchaba atentamente, dándome comentarios cuando fuera necesario. Quería saberlo todo sobre él y que compartiéramos alegrías y penas.

Él siempre me insistía en quedarme en su casa y me hacía dudar.

–Quédate, no tienes por qué irte. Quédate y seremos felices juntos.

Incluso I.M y Hyungwon me animaban a dar un paso más. "Te mereces la oportunidad de amar", me decían. 

Por primera vez en mi vida quería hacer algo impulsivamente, no tener todo planeado, bajo control. Ya no quería dudar. Me fui a vivir con él. Tomé a Dambi, dejé mi departamento y me cambié a su hogar, ahora "nuestro hogar". 

Afortunadamente, comprendió mi ritmo de vida y nunca me recriminó mis ausencias debido al trabajo. Siempre me recibía con un “bienvenido a casa” y con una amplia sonrisa. Su hermosa sonrisa con la que sus ojos se hacen chiquitos, imperceptibles, y se resaltan sus cachetitos.

Tal vez era egoísta de mi parte hacer que me esperara, pero lo amaba y agradecía que fuera paciente conmigo cuando el estrés me dominaba, que estuviera allí para mí, así como yo lo estaba para él. La confianza que nos unía era inquebrantable, y muy importante en nuestra relación. Lo ayudaba con el negocio, cuando podía, y la más feliz de todos era, creo yo, Dambi. “Hemos encontrado nuestro hogar”.

Cuando puse los anuncios de “SE BUSCA”, sólo esperaba encontrar a mi perrita Dambi, pero acabé encontrando también el amor.


End file.
